Jun Inose
Suzaku High School |previous affiliation= Student Council |occupation= Student |previous occupation= Student Council Clerk & Treasurer |club= |previous club= |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= Student Council Office (former) |status= Active |relatives= |ability= |former ability= |affected spell= |manga debut= Chapter 2 |anime debut= Episode 2 |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= yes}} Jun Inose (猪瀬 じゅん Inose Jun) was a member of Haruma's Student Council, having been the previous Clerk and Treasurer. Appearance Jun is a petite girl with amber eyes. She has long shoulder-length strawberry blonde hair that is tied on both sides in pigtails with bands. Her bangs split above her left eye with it mostly parted to her right. Rather than the usual Suzaku High School vest or jacket, Jun wears a white hoodie jacket instead, though she occasionally wears the jacket over her hoodie. She wears a short red plaid skirt, with knee-socks and leather shoes. Personality Jun is a rather serious person, having never been seen smiling and is usually seen with either a neutral expression or frowning. She is discernible and competent, capable of being the treasurer and clerk in Haruma's Student Council. Plot Supernatural Studies Club's Restoration Arc In the Student Council Office, Jun, along with the other members, discuss the many complaints levied against the school's problem child, Ryu Yamada. She includes that he has terrible grades, is a disturbance in class, arrives late, leaves early and has fights with students from other schools daily.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 2-3 Later they discuss about how Ryu managed to pass the make-up exam, as well as the peeping incident thanks to Urara. She gets shocked to hear this as Urara doesn't talk to anyone. After the president states he could care less about the situation, she brings the snacks to the table. She then watches as Toranosuke leaves the room, getting scared as she informs the others that he was smiling.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 28-30 Later in the Student Council Office, Jun is surprised to hear that Urara wants to go to college. She asks Toranosuke how he got this information, though he simply dismisses her and leaves, angering her in the process.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 2-3 Charming Telepathy Arc In the Student Council Office, as Ryu searches for Nene, he asks if she and Mikoto have seen her. She watches as he leaves, she then asks Mikoto why would Ryu be looking for Nene.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 19, Page 12 Culture Festival Arc As Ryu and Toranosuke get their application denied by Haruma. She stands next to Mikoto crossing her arms, looking rather annoyed as he praises her.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 42, Page 17 Witch Hunting Arc Jun carries several books to Haruma's desk as Ryu begs him to reveal if there is a way to restore the memories of his friends. She brings more books to his desk as he explains the situation with the other witches to Ryu and Shinichi, giving him another batch in the process.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 71, Pages 8-11 Days later, Jun informs Haruma of Ryu's status and adds that he has four of the witches on his side. He asks her if she could deliver several letters to the witches, she notes that she's not an errand girl.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 79, Page 20 Appearances in Other Media OVAs Second Coming of the Suzaka Fest: A Hot Springs Resort! Everyone Gather Up! In the Student Council Office Jun holds her books while Mikoto brings Haruma tea as Urara, Ryu and Miyabi are running past the office as they head towards the Supernatural Studies Club room. At the School Clubhouse she holds her books as Mikoto calls the attention of the SSC. She and Mikoto then leave them entering another room. Days later in the Office, Jun holds her book standing next to Haruma as he informs the clubs that they will determine what order they will perform in. After the positions had been picked, She then watches as Nene, Miyabi and Kentaro beat up Ryu as punishment.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo OVA: Second Coming of the Suzaka Fest: A Hot Springs Resort! Everyone Gather Up! Another of the Suzaku Festival: Sing! Dance! Paranormal Research Department! Trivia * Despite appearing already in Chapter 2, her last name isn't revealed before Chapter 79 where Haruma asks her to send the letters, and her first name isn't made known before Chapter 131, where it was written in the notebook.Yamadakun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 131, Page 5 Reference Navigation Category:Female Category:Student Council Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Article stubs